The Demigod Files
by erare
Summary: While Thalia is still healing from her broken leg, Percy and Annabeth visit and find a mysterious book called Percy Jackson & The Olympians, The Demigod Files. Obviously Percy wants to read it, leading to Thalia, Annabeth, and a few others to reading and enjoying some short stories about Percy. DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns everything!


Thalia was beyond bored. She had been laying in the infirmary of Olympus for one day, and she was already bored to tears. Apollo had done some medicine god magic and put her broken leg into a splint, and Thalia only needed to rest for a couple days before she would be back to normal.

But, time couldn't have been passing any slower if it had been moving backwards.

Percy and Annabeth should be in any time now. They had spent quite a bit of time in the infirmary to spend time with Thalia and alleviate her boredom since Percy's birthday yesterday. But only Zeus knows what else they've been doing with their time.

Actually, even Zeus didn't know; he was too busy fixing his throne room and put things back into order.

Thalia had just dozed off when she was awakened by somebody jumping onto her bed.

Two somebodies actually.

"Wakey wakey Thalia!" That would be Percy. Thalia just kept her eyes closed.

"Thalia, what's this book that you have?" And that would be Annabeth. Wait, what did she say?

"Thalia! Have you been reading?" Percy, as annoyingly as always. "That's surprising. I would have never guessed that you would read for fun. I thought that Annabeth was the only demigod who did that." Thalia hears somebody, Percy, getting thumped.

"What are you two talking about?" Thalia finally opens her eyes to see Annabeth holding a book with Percy trying to look at it over her shoulder.

"Look, this book was sitting on your bedside table." Annabeth hands me a small, hardcover book.

Thalia looks at the cover. It has a sword in the middle of a navy background. The problem is that she recognizes the sword. It's Riptide, Percy's sword.

"The title is _Percy Jackson & The Olympians The Demigod Files_." Oh, no. A book about Percy. Speaking of Percy, he's now grinning like an idiot.

"So you like reading about me? That's cute, but you could just ask." Annabeth and Thalia hit him in unison.

"How did you get a book about Percy and demigods?"

"I have absolutely no idea. It definitely wasn't there this morning."

Annabeth doesn't know what to think. "Well do you want to read it?" Of course Percy wants to read a book about himself.

"I have nowhere to go, and nothing to do. Why not?" Thalia says, Annabeth picks up the book and opens it. A piece of paper flutters out and Thalia reads,

"_Hello there Thalia! I've sent this book from the future to keep you occupied, and for the laughs. Enjoy!_"

"What? It doesn't say who it's from? Why would they have randomly sent this book?" Percy seems like he could keep spewing questions but Annabeth interrupts him.

"They sent it to keep Thalia, and us, from getting bored. Obviously, Seaweed Brain." She explains to Percy.

"That's kind of weird actually. But, oh well, let's read!" Percy sits in one of the many chairs near Thalia's bed, leaving Annabeth and Thalia, obviously, sitting on the large bed.

**Dear Young Demigod,**

**If you are reading this book, I can only apologize. Your life is about to get much more dangerous.**

"So, this book wasn't written for us. Only about us." Percy concludes. Thalia and Annabeth roll their eyes in unison.

**By now, you have probably realized that you are not a mortal. **

"Wait, I'm not a mortal?! What's happening?" Percy looks like he's going into hysterics and he's nearly screaming. Then he starts laughing just as Grover bursts into the room.

"What's wrong? Who's getting killed?!" Grover looks intimidating holding a torch like a baseball bat.

Percy is still laughing and now Annabeth and Thalia are both laughing at Grover's seriousness and his choice of weaponry.

"Nothing is wrong and nobody's getting killed! It's just a book!" Thalia finally manages between fits of laughter.

"Oh, well, I guess that I don't need this then." Grover says, blushing and putting the torch back into its place. "What kind of book is that anyways?"

"It's a wonderful piece of fine literature named after yours truly, Percy Jackson." Percy says standing and giving a bow. "Oh and the Olympians, but the important back is me."

"It's actually called the Demigod Files and we just started reading the author's note if you would like to join us." Annabeth says giving Percy a shove. Grover takes a seat next to Percy.

**This book is meant to serve as an inside look at the world of demigods that no regular human child would be allowed to see. **

"So why are they writing a book about it?" Grover is curious as to why they would share top secret information about demigods.

"The book is written for newly found demigods." Annabeth is quick to explain and Grover nods comprehensively.

**As senior scribe of Camp Half-Blood, I hope the top secret information within will give you some tips and insights that may keep you alive in your training.**

"Well that explains why new recruits would read a book with such a terrible example of a demigod." Thalia laughs.

"Hey!" Percy protests. "I'm not a terrible example of a demigod. I'm great!"

"Do you even know how quickly a new demigod could get killed if they tried to do half the things you've done? Getting in trouble with gods and monsters, is not the best example to show for new recruits, but it does make an interesting storyline." Thalia explains herself.

Percy can only shrug and nod in agreement. Thalia was right. "Since when have we had a scribe at Camp Half-Blood?" Grover asks, looking at Annabeth.

But, Annabeth can only shrug. "We'll have to ask Chiron sometime. But now let's continue."

**_The Demigod Files_ contains three of Percy Jackson's most dangerous adventures never before committed to paper. **

"Ooooooooooooo, sounds intense!" Grover gets three glares.

**You will learn how he encountered the immortal and terrible sons of Ares. **

"Ugh, hate those guys!"

**You will find out the truth about the bronze dragon, long considered to be only a Camp Half-Blood legend. **

"Well, that was an, interesting to say the least, game of Capture the Flag." Percy says.

"What exactly happened there?" Thalia is curious because she had only heard little bits of that story.

"Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. If you guys stop interrupting me." Annabeth says with a glare. Percy, Grover, and Thalia all look at each other in silence. "Thank you."

**And you will discover how Hades gained a new secret weapon, and how Percy was forced to play an unwitting part in its creation. **

"Wait, I think I'll be a part of that story!" Thalia exclaims, excited by this.

"Well, you _were_ there, obviously Pinecone Face." Percy gets hit in the face by a pillow in response.

**These stories are not meant to terrify you, but it is important that you realize just how perilous the life of a hero can be.**

"You can say that again." Percy grumbled.

"It is important that you realize how perilous the life of a hero can be." Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia say simultaneously.

**Chiron has also given me clearance to share confidential interviews with some of our most important campers, including Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood. **

"So Chiron knows this person! When did I get interviewed? Wouldn't I remember that?" Percy is looking very confused so Annabeth just continues reading.

**Please keep in mind that these interviews were given in strictest confidence. Share this information with any non-demigod, and you may find Clarisse coming after you with her electric spear. Believe me, you do not want that.**

"Oh, I most definitely believe that! At least anyone who knows Clarisse won't be sharing about this book!"

**Finally, I have enclosed artwork to assist with your orientation. You will find portraits of several characters at Camp Half- Blood so you will recognize them when you meet them in person. Annabeth Chase has allowed us to replicate her own camp trunk so you can get an idea of what to pack for your first summer. **

**There is also a map of camp, which I hope will keep you from getting lost and eaten by monsters.**

"Good luck with that! Or maybe not all demigods are as unlucky as Percy with monsters." Grover laughs.

**Study these pages well, for your own adventures have only just begun. May the gods be with you, young demigod! **

**Yours truly,**

**Rick Riordan **

**Senior Scribe, Camp Half-Blood**

"Well, does anyone know a Rick Riordan? Anyone? Anybody?" When nobody answers his question Grover continues. "Going once! Going twice! Nobody knows!"

"I'm just trying to remember this happening. The stories are from before the Battle of the Labyrinth and I remember those. But, I don't remember a scribe or interviews." Annabeth looks puzzled and Thalia just shrugged and said,

"Maybe that's the way he prefers it, maybe he's just a mysterious guy."

"You guys talking about me?" Nico di Angelo says as he walks through the infirmary doors.

"Yes, sorry, but we were kind of trying to have a secret meeting about you here, so you kind of have to go." Percy smirks as he tries to shoo Nico out the door.

"Nico can come listen too. We have plenty of seats." Annabeth pulls Nico to a seat next to Grover.

"Why are there so many chairs in here? Gods don't spend much time healing?" Nico questions.

Grover just shrugs and says, "I actually don't know. But that's a comfortable looking couch over there. Do you think the gods would mind if I took a bite?"

"Yes, I think that they would mind a satyr eating their furniture." Percy tries to comfort Grover by patting him on the back.

"So what is this book about?"

"It's the wonderful story of me, in the three of my wonderful stories, but so far we've only read a wonderful author's note. It's a wonderful book for new demigods so they can know what wonderful things they may be facing some day." Percy explains.

"How many times do you think someone can repeat the same adjective in one day?" Annabeth asks, in reply to which Thalia just shakes her head. "Too many times, I don't think that I even want to try."

"Well, let's get started on this book! Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
